Finding Home
by Ecro Xineoph
Summary: This will probably turn into another collection of ficlets. These will be about Sam and Lonnie and will probably all take place before Katie's return from Europe since I like playing with other people's toys in their own sandbox, not in one that I construct.


A/N: I do not own Gone Home or anything related to it. I just love me some lesbian feels!

* * *

"No way you've been working on this story that long," Lonnie said, holding the paper above her as she lay on her back on my bed.

"Yep," I nodded my head as best I could without lifting it from Lonnie's shoulder. I was curled up against her with one of my arms draped across her stomach.

"Whoa," Lonnie shook her head in awe before planting a small kiss on the top of my head. "Look at this," she pointed at one scribbled word in particular. "O.S.H.E.N. You couldn't even spell 'ocean', yet you were determined to tell this story. That's adorable."

I exhaled a laugh. "And I'm still working on it."

"Yeah, that's just kind of amazing." She paused, letting the old piece of paper fall to the bed beside her. "You're kind of amazing."

My cheeks were suddenly very warm. I looked up at her to find her brown eyes already gazing down at me.

"I love you," she said so softly and so sincerely that it almost hurt.

My smile intensified. "Say it again," I whispered back.

"I love you," she smiled. "I love you, Samantha Greenbriar. I love you, I love you, I love you," her face grew closer to mine with each repetition.

"I love you, too," I breathed, feeling my lips brush against hers as they formed the words. With the last syllable, our lips met, and and we managed to kiss through each of our wide smiles.

Suddenly the door nob to my room rattled. Lonnie pulled back and I flipped myself away from her so fast that I rolled off the bed and landed flat on the floor with a hollow thud. A moment later, the door opened and my mother walked into my room. "Sam, Lonnie, dinner's ready." Her eyes moved from me to Lonnie and back to me as she finished her sentence. She made a none too convincing smile. "Why don't you two come down and eat with your father and I. Let this room air out a bit."

"Kay, whatever," I mumbled as I gingerly rubbed the back of my head.

She stood there for another second or two during which Lonnie did her best to imitate a statue on my bed, and I shot my mother the best death glare I could muster. Eventually, she turned and walked back down the hall calling, "Come down soon or it'll be cold!" behind her.

As soon as we heard her footsteps on the stairs, Lonnie flipped off the bed and landed at my side. "Are you ok?" she sounded truly worried.

"I'm fine," I said, though I continued to rub the sore spot on my head.

"Let me see," Lonnie insisted, titling my head down and feathering through my hair with her fingers.

"Ow," I tried to stifle the outburst too late. Her fingers retraced what was quickly becoming a bruise. "Ow!" I said again, this time turning to look at Lonnie and pulling her fingers from my head. "Yes, that's where it hurts. Please stop touching it."

"Sorry," she mumbled, letting her hand cup my cheek for a second as it fell, coming to rest on my knee.

"The door's open," I said ruefully. She pulled her hand into her own lap. "I think they know," I said in a low voice.

Lonnie just nodded her head somberly.

"Neither of them have said anything to me, but I'm pretty sure they know something's going on."

"You're okay?"

"It'll be bruised," I rubbed my head again.

"Not that. I mean – I've heard stories," she suddenly had a mile long stare, "people who's parents go postal and kick their kids out on the streets or...well, there's worse stories, too."

"No, no," I vigorously shook my head, then regretted it the next second as it felt like my skull was throbbing. "My parent's aren't like that. I mean, I don't know how they'll take it, but," I paused, really thinking about it for the first time, "but I'm sure they'll still love me." I felt as though I'd just jinxed myself, and it must have shown on my face, because Lonnie wrapped both her arms around me. "The door," I said pointedly.

"I know," Lonnie said, but made no motion to let go. "I just need to hold you for a second. I need you to know that I love you. I need you to know that you'll be alright. I won't lie and say everything will be fine, but if – when you tell them, no matter what, I'll be here for you, and we'll get through it, okay?"

I felt tears welling at my eyes and a sob threatening to slip out if I opened my mouth, so I just nodded several times into Lonnie's shoulder.

"Girls!" Mom's voice echoed up the stairs. "Food's getting cold!"

Lonnie and I pulled apart and locked eyes with each other for a moment. I felt like she was sending me strength through that gaze and, for now at least, everything felt like it would be alright.

"Coming!"


End file.
